La luz mágica de Winx
La luz mágica de Winx (The Magic Light of Winx en Inglés y Winx Una Nuova Magia en Italia) es una canción que aparece en la 4ª Temporada de Winx Club. Letra |-|Español Latino= Winx, hay magia en tus ojos, eres una Winx En mi corazón, yo quiero ser siempre una Winx Cada día es fiesta en el mundo Winx Como estrellas brillaremos Winx La luz mágica de Winx Tu sueño hecho realidad Somos las Winx |-|Español de España= Winx, tienes mágica luz en los ojos, eres Winx Miro en mi interior y quiero ser por siempre Winx En el club de las Winx siempre es fiesta Y así, como estrellas brillaremos Winx Brillante como Winx Es lo que yo siempre quise ser Somos las Winx |-|Inglés= Winx There's a magical light in your eyes you're a Winx Take a look in your heart and you will be forever Winx Everyday there's a part in the world of Winx club Just believe in your dreams and you will see We're the Winx and like a star we'll shine forever Wake up it's time to play Spread you wings and join the magic This world is wonderful if you've got a friend Oh-oh-oh Let's all return it now You're powers gonna make it shine into together Best friends forever Over the rainbow Winx There's a magical light in your eyes you're a Winx Take a look in your heart and you will be forever Winx Everyday there's a part in the world of Winx club Just believe in your dreams and you will see We're the Winx and like a star we'll shine forever Everything that's around Is just the way I like it My life is so wonderful When you're with your friends Whoa-oh-oh You, won't your dreams come true? You're powers gonna make it shine into together Best friends forever Over the rainbow Winx There's a magical light in your eyes you're a Winx Take a look in your heart and you will be forever Winx Everyday there's a part in the world of Winx Club Just believe in your dreams and you will see We're the Winx it's time to get the party started We're the Winx it's time to jump into the sky We're the Winx our friendship now will last forever We're together to forever We're the Magic Winx Winx There's a magical light in your eyes you're a Winx Take a look in your heart and you will be forever Winx Everyday there's a part in the world of Winx Club Just believe in your dreams and you will see Winx There's a magical light in your eyes you're a Winx Take a look in your heart and you will be forever Winx Everyday there's a part in the world of Winx Club Like a star we'll shine forever Winx There's a magical light in your eyes you're a Winx If I look in my heart I wanna be forever Winx Everyday there's a part in the world of Winx Club And the song telling all 'bout your dreams We are the Winx and like the stars we'll shine forever (Winx) The magic light of (Winx) Take a look in your heart and you will be forever Winx The magic light of Winx All your dreams will come true We are the Winx |-|Italiano= Winx! Una nuova magia sotto il cielo di Winx! Un sorriso e un'amica troverai Forever Winx! Mille nuove avventure da vivere Winx! Il tuo cuore di fata batterà Siamo Winx La sfida non finisce mai Coraggio e fantasia, avventure e batticuore L'amore è un brivido di felicita per noi Amiche del Winx Club, unite nel destino Ali di luce, per sempre insieme Ancora insieme a Winx! Una nuova magia sotto il cielo di Winx! Un sorriso e un'amica troverai Forever Winx! Mille nuove avventure da vivere Winx! Il tuo cuore di fata batterà Siamo Winx La sfida non finisce mai Risplende di magia, il gioco della vita Al ritmo del tuo cuore che batte già per noi Come una musica che cresce, sale in alto Oltre le stelle, si accende il cielo Se voli insieme a Winx! Una nuova magia sotto il cielo di Winx! Un sorriso e un'amica troverai Forever Winx! Mille nuove avventure da vivere Winx! Il tuo cuore di fata batterà Siamo Winx Amiche fate più che mai Siamo Winx E puoi contare su di noi Siamo Winx Insieme, unite vinceremo Sempre insieme, ancora insieme Verso il cielo Wi-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-nx Winx! Una nuova magia sotto il cielo di Winx! Un sorriso e un'amica troverai Forever Winx! Mille nuove avventure da vivere Winx! Il tuo cuore di fata batterà Winx! Una nuova magia sotto il cielo di Winx! Un sorriso e un'amica troverai Forever Winx! Mille nuove avventure da vivere Winx! Una stella che splende in cielo Winx È la magia di Winx/ Il tuo cuore di fata batterà Forever Winx È la magia di Winx La sfida non finisce mai Siamo Winx (Winx... Winx) Vídeos thumb|center|450px en:The Magic Light of Winx Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:4ª Temporada